Dark Bet
by DeathCard
Summary: It follows Remy for the most part. Third chapter's finally up. I've yet to fix those problems with the first two chapters, but I'll get to it eventually.
1. Concealed Pair

**Chapter 1: **_Concealed Pair_

There was the slight sound of metal sliding against metal before the man shrouded in darkness was seen for just a moment as he moved swiftly about the trees, leaving an unconscious man behind him as the sound of the barking dogs that tracked the man drew closer..

The man was now moving through the branches of the trees as he relied on agility more than that of most ordinary humans. Finally he stopped moving after jumping forward, grasping the necessary branch in both his hands as his momentum caused him to spin upward, as he let go he flipped and landed in a crouching position onto the branch. As he crouched blaring lights clicked on, finally illuminating the once hidden man. His shaggy red-ish brown head of hair hanging into his tired, half lidded, red on black eyes. For the situation he was currently in he was dressed rather casually, a black t-shirt under his worn brown leather duster, a pair of loose fitting faded jeans with a hole torn over his right knee, the ends hanging slightly frayed from where they dragged just slightly over the ground in the past with a black leather belt helping to hold them up and finally a pair of ratty black fingerless gloves over his hands.

He stood up straight on the branch and rubbed the heel of his gloved hand against the slight stubble that lay upon his face before casually placing it behind his back, staring out at the several men stood before him under the lights and he squinted his odd eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the new light as fast as he could.

"Remy LeBeau…" A gruff voice said from under the lights, standing just so that he could not be seen because of them. And with a nod one of the men stepped forward.

"Remy LeBeau. Ya are charged wit' de murder of très members of the de guild. We already got de confi'mation dat Jon Luc won't beh fightin' dis. Now come wit' us."

"'Fraid not mon ami. See dere's dis t'ing I have 'bout bein' killed an' what not. Kinda puts a dampeh on future plans ya know?" And with a smirk Remy brought his right hand from behind his back and up by his left shoulder, revealing three playing cards as the glew pink with kinetic energy. In an instant he threw his arm outward sending the three cards flying through the air towards the three blaring lights. Upon contact the lights exploded just enough to cause sparks to rain down on the men before him, giving Remy enough time to slip away unnoticed and home free, so to speak.


	2. Drop and Change Gears

**Title:** For those who don't know Drop is a poker term for fold and Change Gears is a poker term for changing your style of play.

**A/N: **Thanks Twbasketcase, glad ya like it. And thanks for the advice with the French, I'm trying to stick to stuff I know by prior knowledge but I'm sure I'll have to use that translator thing eventually.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **_Drop and Change Gears_

There was the loud sound of banging on metal before the clanging of it against the floor of the mansion as the access grate to an air vent clattered to the floor and Remy dropped down feet first from the air vent before taking a quick look around the dimly lit hall to make sure no one was around. He wanted to get in, get what he came for, and get out, he didn't want to run into anyone, he didn't want to hold any conversations, he just wanted to get out.

Kneeling down he lifted the grate in his gloved hands and carefully placed it back into place, make sure that it looked exactly how it did before he had kicked it out. He took another quick look up and down the hall before he turned and moved quickly but silently down the hall as if he knew exactly where to step to avoid the creaking boards that were definite to be there in and old place such as this, wanting to move on before anyone came to investigate the noise.

Our little thief quickly pressed his back against the plaster wall and peeked his head around the corner just enough to see around as he heard muffled voices of two people at the end of the hall. Crouching down he turned the corner as he crept along the wall and stayed low and silent until he could no long hear the voices before standing up quickly as so that he could move more quickly down the hall.

Several minutes and a few quick evasions later and Remy was now taking a crouching detour over the roof. He stayed crouched as he moved along the shingled roofing until he was finally directly above the window in which he needed enter to get to his target. Lifting his head to scan the area, his odd eyes made the shadowy figures of men that appeared to be watching for people or anything suspicious but this merely caused a slight smirk to creep its way onto his face as he deduced that he could easily get in before anyone ever noticed him.

With a fluid movement he was hanging down off of the roof, his legs hooked on the edge to keep him up. From this position he was able to reach his hands down and brace his palms upon the windowsill of the window above his intended destination and used this grip mixed with gravity to fall forward and twist in the air, grabbing a hold of the windowsill as he turned he hung by it as he inspected the window as he braced the toes of his boots upon the windowsill below him.

Releasing the sill above him with his right hand he reached into one the interior pockets of his jacket and from it he removed tiny glasscutter in which he used to create a circle in the glass just large enough to fit his hand through near the top. Replacing the cutter in its previously occupied pocket he brought his hand back up again and knocked the heel of his hand against the circle, knocking it in and to the floor.

Upon reaching in through the whole he felt for the latch that was the lock of the window and upon getting it in his fingers he turned it, unlocking the window before withdrawing his hand he pushed open the window. Placing his free hand back on the sill above him and swung his feet back then forward using the momentum to drop in through window but as his feet hit the floor the lights clicked on.

"Bonjour, mon fils. I suspected dat you would come here." There as the door stood Jon Luc dressed as if he were making some business deal rather then speaking to his own adopted son.

"Merde..." Was all Remy muttered at first as he stood up straight to look on at his father, "O' course, pére. I be hearin' dat ya be plannin' on lettin' dem assassins kill meh. Not dat it matters much." And with that he turned and walked over to the closet in the room.

"Now, now, mon fils, dere's no need to be angry with your pére. It's only business, if I could I would help you, Remy, but dere's not much dat I can do. It's best dat ya leave for a while."

"Dat's exactly what I plan ta do…" And with that he pulled a black duffle bag from the closet and peered inside. There it was, wrist guards, shin guards, his entire preferred uniform. Nodding to himself he began to load it with a few spare street clothes before he zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulder as he turned to face Jon Luc again. "Au revoir…" And with that he walked past him and out the door as there was no longer any need to sneak about seeing as if his father knew he was there most probably did, and head to where he had stashed his bike in order to get out of New Orleans.

----------------------

Several hours and a couple hundred miles later and Remy sat atop of an old wooden picnic table out side of a rest stop with a half smoked Marlboro pressed between his lips and an almost disconnected from the world look upon his face as his hands absentmindedly shuffled a deck of playing cards, his eyes hidden from the world by a pair of dark sunglasses, while he thought of what to do and where to go.

Remy had been sitting there in the same spot for the better part of an hour and was on his fifth cigarette as cell phone in the pocket of his jacket rang. Letting the cards fall into place in his right hand he reached down with his left and pulled out the phone before flipping it open, not bothering to see who it was that was calling. "'Ello?"

The voice on the other end of the line spoke in a speedy, hushed voice, "Remy, its Lapin. Dere might beh a way for ya ta get back in good with Jon Luc, good enough dat he'd figh' for ya in da situation ya in. He spoke ta Henry about dis job, dere's dis ring, called da 'Soul of Ra", ancient Egyptian if I remember righ', belongs ta dis casino tycoon, dunno his real name, bu' he goes by da name of Rapture… Dun ask meh, I dun get it eider. He's down on the Alabama coast, casino's named 'Da Black Spade', yeah I know, real original righ'? Well I gotta go. Bye, Remy, g'luck."

As the line clicked Remy pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at. "Well dat was a rude way ta say good bye…" He then flicked the phone closed and placed it back in his jacket pocket before pocketing his cards standing up. Dropping down form the picnic bench he now stood on he removed the cancer stick from his lips and flicked the mostly gone cigarette towards the ground before heading to his bike.


	3. Active Player

There was the sound of metal clanging against metal as the offending blade was deflected by the spinning rod and sent flying off in to the almost damp air or the dark bayou. Then the sound of another blade slicing through the air as the young thief ducked, evading the attack before the thud of the thief's staff being forced up so the end smashed into opponent's jaw. The red on black eyes went wide as he took a step back, lowering his staff to his side, the realization of what he just did brought on by the sickening snap as the neck whipped around from the impact…

Remy was brought back to reality by the sound of a honking trunk horn from the street below. He now stood upon the roof ledge of the building across from his intended target and underneath a cable connecting the two concrete structures. Now donning his preferred uniform complete with metallic wrist and shin guards and a belt that held several pouches about the size of a common card deck. Pulling out his retracted staff he extended before placing it along the wire and kicking off of the building, soaring along the wire.

He let go of one end of the staff and simultaneously retracted the Bo Staff as he it the casino rooftop at such momentum that forced him to roll forward and gracefully back up to his feet. He had already cased the joint as best he could and thus had some general idea of how tight security was, placing the retracted staff back in its proper place hidden behind his back and beneath his jacket he moved casually to the door that served as the roof access.

Crouching down the Gambit smirked as he inspected the lock to the door; pressing his left index finger to it gently he stood up. As the locking mechanism glew a slight pinkish color, he didn't see the point in wasting time in picking such a simple lock. There was as sound much like a firecracker going off as the lock exploded before Remy reached to the knob and turned it, gaining his necessary access.

The surveillance cameras on the stairwell were easy enough to slip by and thus he was now moving somewhat casually, yet at the same way stealthily, along the hallways.

Gambit couldn't help but smirk as he reached the room that held the ring, encased in a tiny glass rectangle. There had been little resistance, only a few cameras and the occasional guard to evade. He took a quick glance around the room, giving it the once over before making precise movements towards the glass casing.

Upon reaching its case retrieving the ring was mere matter of using his the glasscutter from his jacket and reaching in and taking it. He held it up in his gloved hand, pressed between his thumb and forefinger as he held it close to his eye as if inspecting it. That was when he heard the slight clapping of hands behind him.

He was quick to whip around and look at the man as he tucked the ring away into his the palm of his hand that was now curled into a fist. The thief looked upon a man in a dark business suit and a somewhat large build, his hair slicked back with an almost blue-ish tint to it as the light hit it. With a flick of the wrist his free hand contained three playing cards that quickly began to glow a faint pink.

"Now, now. There's no need for such behavior." And with that the man brought his meaty hand up with a snap of his fingers a visible laser grid clicked on, trapping Remy as he stood. "It's obvious that you're a mutant, even before you pulled out your toys I could see that, the eyes are a dead give away as I'm sure you realize. Unfortunately for you…" The giant metallic doors behind him slammed shut and locked. "So am I." He grid clicked off but was replaced by a picture from the wall flying at Gambit.

Remy was quick to jump forward, dodging the picture as it slammed into the wall with such force that the every bit of it shattered. With the jump he rolled forward as he hit the ground and as he hit his feet he sent the now weapons flying in his direction.

The man merely lifted his hand and they stopped in midair floating in front of him as he smirked. Unfortunately for him he didn't quite know about his abilities and all three cards simultaneously exploded, sending the man flying back into the doors with a loud thud.

"Sorry, homme, but I dun really have time for dis…" Remy pocketed the ring that he had still been holding onto and quickly drew his staff and with a click of a button extended it. And so he spun it so that the hind end of the staff was behind his back while the head end was slanted towards the ground as he charged at him.

"Hah! I AM RAPTURE!" Remy was thrown back by some unknown force, his body slamming in to the glass casing that once housed the Soul of Ra, the broken glass causing a cut on his left cheek be beyond that he had merely pushed himself back to his feet rather easily as if un phased. "You can't defeat me…"

"Dis, comin' from some moufette like y'self…" He quickly sent two more charged cards at him as he quickly followed suit. Rapture had made easy work of the playing cards, sending them of to the opposite side of the room but didn't react fast enough to stop Gambit's attack. As he brought his Bo Staff around so that the hind end of the staff smashed into Rapture's skull with enough force to knock a normal man unconscious, a slight amount of blood splattering out of his mouth and landing on Remy's face. It was by no means a kill shot but he hoped it was enough to by him some time.

Charging the door he backed off as it blew and quickly made his way out the door to make his escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the racket that was caused by his escape from the show room Remy saw no need to be sneaky with his escape and move quickly through the building and to his bike, making a quick get away. And now he sat, leaning against his bike, a Marlboro hanging loosely from his lips as he held gold ring between the pad of his thumb and the side of his fore finger as he held up to the light. He watched as the sun glinted off of the golden surface as he inspected it, turning every now and then. "All dat trouble for dis t'ing?"

The ring flipped along his fingers before gracefully falling into place on his ring finger where he inspected it once more before all of a sudden he and his bike were sent crashing through the shop front window behind him.

**Translations**

Homme: man

Moufette: skunk


End file.
